


you belong with me

by yasungwoo



Series: i just wanna make you feel okay [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, a little fighting?, jungwoo yuta and johnny are mentioned, there is one (1) little punch, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasungwoo/pseuds/yasungwoo
Summary: Jaehyun hates this tour, the homesickness and Doyoung.Scratch that, he loves Doyoung and he just hates the jealousy that crept into his heart whenever he sees him with the other members. And he hates that there is absolutely nothing he can do about it.





	you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> so it took nct 1920482 weeks to upload a dojae picture and doyoung was ALWAYS pictured with everyone but Jaehyun and my brain kinda did a thing???
> 
> this was on my notes for like almost two months and i just decided to post it???
> 
> i hope you enjoy and have a good day!!❤️

To say that Jaehyun liked Doyoung was an understatement, he was at this point years ago.  
He’d admired the older ever since he joined SM Entertainment back in 2013, because Doyoung brought not only his incredible voice but also his amazing character that made the team richer. There weren’t so many arguments between them anymore and they grew together as a family. 

But eventually, Jaehyuns feelings towards Doyoung shifted from brotherly love to something...deeper. His feelings grew in his stomach like a tumor, making him feel sick, not only because he loved a boy (or man) but also someone who was so close but also so unreachable.  
And Jaehyun managed to conceal his feelings, meeting the older boy with so much respect and love as he should while boxing his thoughts about hugging, cuddling, kissing and everything further than that deep down in a corner of his brain. It wasn’t easy, but Jaehyun rather lived with Doyoung as his best friend even if his heart hurt every day than grossing Doyoung out and losing him completely. Jaehyun managed that well.

He grew to feel mostly comfortable in his role as Doyoungs best friend, having achieved the majority of what he „wanted“ from Doyoung (to be honest, everything except for the kisses and the sexual contact). He earned Doyoungs love and his trust, the ability to simply hug him when he felt like it. And at the most days, it was okay.  
On others, not so much. Because Jaehyun was protective and jealous more than anything. He hated watching Doyoung cuddling or being cuddled by other members, Johnny and Jungwoo in particular. It made him feel useless, not good enough for Doyoung and he remembered that he couldn’t have him. He managed to cope with it either way, because he had to. 

But life decided to test him. They were in the US, in the country Jaehyun loved with his whole heart, the country he’d always dreamt of showing Doyoung. If Doyoung only let him. The older one hung out with Jungwoo the whole time, went to dinner with Yuta or sightseeing with Johnny.  
And Jaehyun hated it. 

He hated how much fun Doyoung was having without him, how little he seemed to care about Jaehyun. It made him furious and he had to stop himself multiple times before he would just scream out that Jungwoo should keep his hands to himself or that Johnny should stop making these dumb jokes. Jaehyun hated how it made him mad, how he disliked Johnnys, Jungwoos and Yutas presence more and more with each day passing.  
He hated how empty it made him feel, he never went so long without spending time with Doyoung because the older was always busy. Jaehyun wasn’t even a choice when everyone else was occupied. It seemed as if Jaehyun completely vanished from Doyoungs mind.  
Cue to it seemed.

Jaehyun was definitely not expecting Doyoung to show up in front of his room one night, after their concert in Atlanta. They finished the show a few hours ago and went out for drinks, Jaehyun went to his room not even an hour after arriving at the bar.  
He couldn’t take Doyoungs glowing eyes, his wide smile and heaven like voice. Not when he couldn’t have it for himself, but having to watch him being cuddled up with Jungwoo. He excused himself, said he was tired and went to his room, where he was now, standing in the open door, staring at Doyoung.

„Let me in.“, Doyoung commanded, not asked and definitely not waiting for Jaehyun to follow his demand, as he pushed past Jaehyun and stood in the middle of the room. The door fell close as Jaehyun turned around, looked at Doyoung. He was wearing sweatpants and a shirt that fitted his body perfectly, his hair damp from the shower he must’ve taken recently. 

„I’m here to accept your apology. Because what ever you are doing is definitely not what you should be doing and I’m sick of it. So apologize and then everything will be back to normal.“, Doyoung ordered bluntly, his arms crossed in front of his chest (has it gotten even broader and more defined?). 

„I have nothing to say.“, Jaehyun answered stupidly. He looked at his feet, wiggled his socked toes, trying to distract himself because he couldn’t dare to look at Doyoung.

„Oh well, I guess it’s a normal thing to ignore your best friend. Good to know.“, Doyoung said sarcastically, not hiding how disappointed he sounded. But Jaehyun couldn’t care less.

„I ignored you? I’m not the last resort when your lovely Jungwoo is busy.“, he screamed out, shocked how loud he’s gotten. He was now looking at Doyoung, or better glaring, trying to block out how cute Doyoung looked with his eyes widely opened.

„Jungwoo has nothing to do with this.“, Doyoung said tight-lipped. Jaehyun snorted, rolling his eyes.

„He has nothing to do with this? He has everything to do with this. He and Johnny and Yuta and, I don’t know, everyone has to do with it. I’m clearly not the person you need right now so I decided to not try anymore because you clearly don’t care about me anymore.“

Doyoung waited until Jaehyun closed his mouth before he slapped his face.

Jaehyun stared at Doyoung who stared back with wide eyes as the pain crept into Jaehyuns left cheek, the humiliation in his heart. Doyoung rose his index finger, poking it into Jaehyuns chest almost violently as he opened and closed his mouth for five times.

„You are not the fucking victim of this story. You are not.“, he screamed into Jaehyuns face, tears brimming up in his eyes. „Have you ever thought of me? For like a second? Have ever considered how it made me feel that my best friend literally abandoned me? You were bathing in misery after NCT night night ended and I wanted to help you, I really tried. Do you remember what you said to me, do you? You said that I couldn’t understand it. Seriously? I’ve been there every fucking week, Jaehyun. Every. Fucking. Week. It meant a lot to me too. But hey, I guess I could let you cool off a bit and everything would be okay once we’re here together because it’s our fucking dream but no, Jung Jaehyun decides it’s a good idea to ignore his best friend or whatever you consider me as. I’m sorry that I wasn’t what you expected to be but I clearly don’t plan on running after you if you’re ignoring me for months already.“  
Doyoung took a deep breath, the tears streaming down his face and Jaehyun just wanted to pull him to his chest, to rub his back and to tell him that everything will be okay. But he wasn’t in the position to do so.

„Sort out whatever this mess in your head is. Because this person here is clearly not the Jung Jaehyun I know. Try to find out what you want.“, Doyoung said, his voice stained as if he was a hundred years old. Jaehyun looked at Doyoung, who looked so tiny in his pyjama, his wide shoulders sunken in.

„I want you.“, he whispered, taking a step forward as Doyoung took a step back. His mouth fell open and he laughed, almost hysterically. 

“Sure.”, Doyoung snorted, arms crossed in front of his chest. “And I’m Pororo the little penguin.”  
And with that, he left.

It took Jaehyun two hours to cool off and to realize, that he has also not been the ideal friend to Doyoung in the past weeks. He picked himself up from the bed and made his way to Doyoungs room to apologize. After knocking three or four times and no answer, Jaehyun concluded that Doyoung was either sleeping or not in the room. So Jaehyun made his way to the roof, an actual quiet place, he’d found the day before.  
Obviously, he wasn’t alone.  
Doyoung stood at the railing, his dark figure contrasting with the lights of the city. 

„It’s beautiful, isn’t it?“, Doyoung said. Jaehyun looked at him. His eyes were swollen and red, indicating that he’d cried for a while. But his skin was still glowing, his hair was cutely curled and the city lights were trapped in his eyes.

„Yes.“, Jaehyun answered breathlessly. „Totally stunning.“  
Doyoung looked at him, his eyes so incredibly sad that it hurt Jaehyun. He cleared his throat, now looking at the city to not forget all his words by looking at Doyoung.

„I’m sorry. I...I was a bad friend, I just haven’t realized it. And I...I have no explanation why I treated you like I did and I’m so sorry.“, Jaehyun whispered. He took a deep breath and dared to look at Doyoung. He looked ethereal, standing in front of a mixed background of simply light and the stars.

„I mean, I spent a lot of time with them, it’s okay to get jealous.“, Doyoung said, a trace of a smile on his lips.

„It isn’t. I have no right to, you’re not mine. I’m...“, Jaehyun started. Doyoung took a step closer, so close that Jaehyun could almost feel his breath on his face.

„What if I were?“, Doyoung whispered. He rose his hands, caressing the cheek he’d slapped just hours ago. 

„That would be a dream.“, Jaehyun stated, relieved that his voice wasn’t shaking. Doyoung smiled, actually smiled so wide, Jaehyun couldn’t remember when he’d last seen it.

„We dream it together then.“  
Doyoungs hand moved to Jaehyuns neck, while Jaehyun automatically wrapped his arms around Doyoungs waist, pulling him closer. That’s how they stood there, noses bumping against each other, deeply lost in each others eyes.

„Just kiss me, idiot.“, Doyoung whispered. Jaehyun chuckled then he kissed Doyoung. He finally kissed him after all these long years of imagination, none of these actually lived up to the kiss he now shared with the man of his dreams. It was sweet and gentle like Doyoung was and Jaehyuns heart was pumping as if he’d just ran thousand miles.  
Jaehyun didn’t know how long they stood on the roof, just kissing, but it had to be a while and Doyoung started shivering in Jaehyuns arms. Jaehyun immediately pulled away, putting off his hoodie in a second and offered it to Doyoung.

„You don‘t have to do this.“, Doyoung argued. Jaehyun nodded and placed it on Doyoungs arms.

„I have to, boyfriend duties.“  
Jaehyun could bite of his tongue at the comment. But as he saw Doyoungs dazzling smile as he took on the hoodie, he thought that it was okay.

„There are other boyfriend duties I could think of.“, Doyoung said with a cheeky smile, his hair ruffled in an adorable way.

„Yeah?“  
Jaehyun grinned back, how could he not grin, and wrapped his arms around Doyoungs waist again.

„Mhm. For example kissing me, you’re doing an excellent job with that. Or holding me close, also amazing work. Cuddling for example.“, Doyoung listed. Jaehyun laughed, kissing his forehead affectionately.

„How about going inside and bringing my boyfriend to bed? Before he freezes to death?“, Jaehyun offered, placing a sweet kiss on Doyoungs nose.

„I like how that sounds.“, he said, the big smile still on his face. 

„Which part? The ‚bring you to bed‘ or the ‚freeze to death‘?“, Jaehyun asked jokingly. Doyoung hit his chest playfully as they made their way inside.

„The ‚my boyfriend‘ part.“, he admitted. Jaehyuns smile got even wider, he pulled Doyoung a bit closer.

„I really like that part too.“, Jaehyun said.

They walked the rest to Doyoungs room in silence. Doyoung fumbled with his keys in his pocket (Jaehyun had to let go of him, very bad) before unlocking the door. He took a few steps inside, turning around as he saw that Jaehyun wasn’t following him. 

„What are you doing over there?“, Doyoung asked. Jaehyun leaned in the door frame, shrugging.

„Saying goodnight, I guess.“

Doyoungs smile dropped before he shook his head, pulling Jaehyun inside by the hem of his shirt.

„No, I want cuddles. And I want them now. I haven’t had Jaehyun cuddles in like forever so you better make it up to me by cuddling me and kissing me now.“

Jaehyun had to smile at how adorable Doyoung was. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around Doyoungs waist once again.

„Well, there’s nothing I can possibly say about that.“

He grinned and kissed Doyoung lovingly. The older one wrapped his arms around Jaehyuns neck, playing with his hair as he did so. Jaehyun felt as if he’d burst out of happiness, how couldn’t he, when he finally got what he wanted. 

„I really like you.“, Jaehyun whispered as they parted, foreheads resting against each other. Doyoung rolled his eyes, pressing a soft kiss on Jaehyuns lips once again.

„Jaehyunnie, we’ve been best friend for ages, I think it’s okay to go straight to the ‚I love you‘ stage because I’m definitely in love with you.“, Doyoung said. Jaehyuns heart skipped a beat, butterflies started dancing in his stomach.

„You are?“, he asked. Doyoung snorted, his fingers now caressing Jaehyuns cheek as he nodded.

„Yes, I am. I love you, Jaehyun.“, Doyoung confessed, a light blush on his cheeks and an irresistible smile on his lips. If Jaehyun thought he’d burst after they kissed, he was definitely exploded by now.

„Me too, god. I love you, Doyoung, so so much.“, he almost screamed, taking Doyoungs face in his hands and kissed it all over, making Doyoung giggle in joy. 

The older grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the bed and they settled on it, limbs tangled and bodies wrapped around one another, drowning in each others warmth. Jaehyun had his face nuzzled in Doyoungs neck, inhaling his addicting scent, pressing a kiss on the soft skin occasionally.

And as he was laying on Doyoungs bed, with the strong arms around his waist and the broad chest underneath his head, Jaehyun realized that this was all he ever expected from love.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos&comments are appreciated!! :)
> 
> find me on twitter @yasungwoo ❤️


End file.
